


2:09 am

by Alice13



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M, not angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-07
Updated: 2012-01-07
Packaged: 2018-04-16 15:09:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4629888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alice13/pseuds/Alice13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Warning: half drunkfic orz and not even a kiss :/<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	2:09 am

It was two past nine minutes - am. Tim sleepily blinked at the clock’s screen to make himself sure he saw the right time. It wasn’t wrong. He sighed tiredly and rubbed his face with his hands to waken up a bit more. His doorbell screamed again into the night, didn’t give him the chance to forget what was his reveille in the middle of the night. He moaned fretfully and started to crawl himself to the door.

At his biggest surprise, Dick was standing the other side of the door. He wore dark suit, loosen up necktie and halfly unbuttoned shirt. It seemed he hardly standing on his own feet. Tim woke up immediately and started to panic, he scanned the man’s body searching for injures, but Dick seemed unhurt.

“Timmy” Dick whispered and tried to cuddle the boy. He embraced him thightly and he placed his face between Tim’s neck and shoulder. This way he could inhale the boy’s scent. So Tim could Dick’s: the man was reeking by alcohol.

“Dick, you’re drunk– ” Stated Tim.

“Maybe a bit,” Mumbled Dick.

“–As Hell”

A long moment went threw the awkward silent when Tim was thinking what to do next, and Dick was hanging on Tim like there isn’t tomorrow. The boy sighed.

“Let’s get in. I’m cold.”

Tim tried to get inside and close the door with Dick cuddled him.

“Dick, please, let me go.”

“No. I don’t want to. I’m afraid you will disappear in that case.”

Tim sighed again. He was never ever this at a loss like at this very moment in his life so far. He lifted one of his hands and dig into Dick’s hair to let Dick feel he has him with.

“Hey, little brother,” Mumbled Dick into Tim’s skin. “I love you.”

“Of course, you do. Time like this you always do.”

“I’m serious.”

“I’m not an idiot, Dick” Dick stared at Tim angrily.

“Yes, you are; if you don’t get it, or you don’t _want_ to get it! Since we… Since I’m with you, I… I don’t want anybody else.”

Tim didn’t know what to respond. He didn’t want to say he feel the same way too; it would sound too clumsy and… too girly. And Dick didn’t ask for it. He understood Tim without words. And that was the most amazing thing in the whole situation.

“I’m sleepy, I want to go to bed” The boy said finally awkwardly.

“Then I’ll sleep with you.”

“Dick…”Tim glanced at Dick. “Well, let it be” Tim bottled gently Dick’s hands off of his waist. Dick’s lips’ corner curl as he smiled softly, he got into a good mood, and he knit his fingers with Tim’s. Tim headed back to his bedroom, holding hands with the man. As he laid down, Dick followed him and cuddled him immediately.

“Timmy.”

“Hm?”

“May I kiss you?”

“Dick, you’re stinking.” Dick chuckled and grabbed one of Tim’s hands. He let Dick to lift his hand to his lips and kiss into his palm gently and extended. Tim flushed, his lips parted to say something but he wasn’t able to.

Dick wanted to jump up, but he wasn’t as fast as he thought he was. The boy grabbed his wrist gently to hold him back; to stay with him.

“Where did you head?” asked Tim frowning his eyebrows.

“To have bath or _something_ … I _need_ to kiss you _right now_ , Timbo.”

“You have plenty of time for that, now just let’s sleep.” Said Tim, and he hid his face into Dick’s chest. “I’ll be here in the morning.”

“And than I can kiss you?”

“Yes.”

“You promise?”

“I will insist.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
